


Wreckage

by alternatealto



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Sick!Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatealto/pseuds/alternatealto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that's left behind is a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Camp Sick!Wilson "Fix-it" Challenge on LiveJournal

**Wreckage**  
 

“Probably broken,” the EMT tells him.  “You’re going to need to get it checked.”  

Wilson nods, not looking at him. Instead, his attention is centered on House’s car, slowly being winched away from the rest of the wreckage.   

“Probably  _broken,_ ” the EMT repeats, apparently assuming he’s in shock and didn’t hear the first time.   

“Yeah,” Wilson agrees.  He keeps watching, irrationally hoping they’ll find House’s body, because he  _couldn’t_  have done this and just walked off,  he – he – 

“They’ll give you something for the pain at the hospital,” the EMT assures him.    
  
"It won't work," Wilson says, and turns away.

 

 

 


End file.
